Conventionally, such a vehicle seat air-conditioning device is known as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. A vehicle seat air-conditioning device of Patent Literature 1 has a seat air-conditioning duct and a connection duct. The seat air-conditioning duct guides a conditioned air supplied from an interior air-conditioning unit to a location around a seat of a vehicle. The connection duct has one end fixed to the seat air-conditioning duct and the other end fixed to the seat, and guides the conditioned air to the seat.
The connection duct has a portion (referred to as a bellows portion hereafter) having a bellows shape to adapt a displacement of the seat. The bellows portion is arranged linearly to shrink or stretch in conjunction with the displacement of the seat.
For another example of a structure of the connection duct, the connection duct is disposed such that the bellows portion is bent to have a U-shape, and the bellows portion shrinks, stretches, or deforms in conjunction with a displacement of the seat.